Gundam 00: La aventura emocionante Marina Ismail
by flaxjspanish
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Marina Ismail tiene que pilotar un Gundam para salvarse? ¿Puede ayudar a Celestial Being, en su lucha?
1. Chapter 1

Gundam 00: La aventura emocionante Marina Ismail (Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure)

Legal info: I do not own Gundam 00. For the English version, Read Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure.

Resumen principal: ¿Qué pasa si Marina Ismail tuvo que pilotear un Gundam para salvar su vida? ¿Tendrá lo que se necesita para salvar al mundo?

Información legal: no me pertenece Gundam 00.

Personajes:

Marina Ismail - ex princesa de Azadistan, ahora un prisionero tiene que escapar, que se encuentra un Gundam llamado Arios y tiene que pilotarlo por su vida.

Otros caracteres son los mismos que la serie regular.

Capítulo Uno: El Escape

22 de marzo 2312 - Federación de Lucha contra el Gobierno de centro de detención en algún lugar de Rusia

Marina Ismail estaba en la planta durante 21 días ahora. Ella fue capturada el 14 de febrero en la ciudad de Nueva York por su contacto con Celestial Being hace cuatro años. Guarda # 1 entró y le preguntó,

"¿Sabes dónde Celestial Being se encuentra?"

"No sé", dijo Marina Ismail.

El interrogatorio se subió a alrededor de otros nueve horas. . En ese momento Soma Peries vio una pelea importante pasando entre Marina y la Guardia. Soma llegó y ayudó a la Guardia # 1 acabar con la pelea. Soma dijo entonces,

"Llévala a su celda."

"Sí, señora", dijo la Guardia # 2.

En el camino a su celda, el poder de la instalación se apagó. Guarda # 3 dijo,

"¿Quién se olvidó de pagar la factura de electricidad?"

"Es estúpido que los recortes presupuestarios que el Gobierno había puesto en nosotros", dijo la Guardia # 2. Si hubiera sido eso, tendría suficiente dinero para pagar el toro eléctrico. Me refiero a proyecto de ley. "

El interruptor eléctrico estar fuera llevado a uno de los beneficios para los presos. Desde las puertas de las celdas son ahora eléctricos cerca de noventa y dos años, su valor por defecto para un corte de energía es un desbloqueo automático. Los prisioneros se habían quedado fuera de las células. La parte mala es que las armas también están listas para irse en el caso de un corte de energía.

To be continued…

Siguiente capítulo: Marina Ismail vio la lucha de Gundam. Uno de los Gundam Meister pagó el precio enorme. Marina Ismail se metió en un Gundam. ¿Podrá luchar para protegerse a sí misma? Gundam 00: La aventura emocionante Marina Ismail Siguiente capítulo: Marina Opera un Gundam.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam 00: La aventura emocionante Marina Ismail (Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure)

Sorry for the long wait.

Legal info: I still don't own Gundam 00.

Lo siento por la larga espera.

Información legal: Todavía no es el propietario Gundam 00.

Capítulo dos: Marina Opera un Gundam Parte Uno

22 de marzo 2312 - Federación de Lucha contra el Gobierno Centro de Detención en algún lugar de Rusia

Con la salida de potencia y las pistolas de descarga, Marina Ismail corría para salir de la prisión. Vio una lucha Gundam Meister exterior. Marina fue a la ventana y saludó a la Meister Gundam.

"¿Marina Ismail?" Se preguntó Setsuna un shock.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la cárcel, otro Gundam Meister llamado Aleluya, que estaban rompiendo, fue corriendo hacia su nueva máquina cuando un LEYES A-soldado se acercó a él.

"Quédate donde estás", gritó Soma.

"¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?", Preguntó Aleluya y luego seguir corriendo.

Soma tiene la pistola y disparar Aleluya. Aleluya fue muerto en la escena.

Qué Soma no sabía era que Marina estaba viendo lo que acababa de suceder, Marina y luego se quedó en marcha. En ese momento, los generadores de emergencia se pusieron en línea. Marina luego vio un Gundam naranja. Sabiendo que era su única salida, corrió hacia él. A continuación, entró y encendió el Gundam.

To be continued… To be continued...

Siguiente capítulo: Marina Ismail estalló con el Gundam. ¿Ella se enseñará a operar? ¿Podrá luchar para protegerse? Gundam 00: Capítulo emocionante aventura Marina Ismail Siguiente: Marina Opera un Gundam Parte Dos.

Y…

Próxima semana: Marina Ismail se puso demasiado segura. Ahora se ha dado la opción de unirse Ser Celestial. ¿Se lo ha tomado? Gundam 00: Aventura Apasionante Marina Ismail Capítulo siguiente: Marina se une a Celestial Being.


End file.
